fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
Top Models Inc. Fashion Show
If you are looking for the Beach version of this game, see Top Models Inc. Fashion Show Beach Edition. If you are looking for the building in which this game resides in, see Top Models Inc. '' 'Top Models Inc. Fashion Show''' is one of Fantage's most popular games. This multi-player fashion game is in the Top Models Inc. building in Downtown. Gameplay There will be two categories in this part of the article, the host and the player. Each one shows how you get into the game as each. Host: Click on Host a Fashion Show. You will need 5 or more people to start the show. You can have up to 10 people. You can only choose the theme for Round 1 and 2. At Round 3, Fantage will choose what the players should dress up. You get Stars and Judge Points for your Judge Medal. Player: Click on one of the available fashion shows to enter. You will have to wait for the host to start the show. When the host gives the theme out, you must dress up as the theme said with the theme's hint. You'll be given points. You will get more points if you pose. To pose is to choose the correct action that you are told to do at the correct timing. The correct timing is before the 1 disappears and takes a picture. You'll realize that Fantage picks the outfit you must wear for Round 3. At the end, if you are 1st, 2nd, or 3rd or more, you'll get Stars and Model Points for your Model Medal. Themes *Red *Orange *Yellow *Green *Blue *Purple *Black *Brown *Pink *Bright *Formal *Dark *Patterned *Animal *Earthy *Beach *Fantasy *Food *Goofy Retired *Retro *Historic *Star *Professional *Psychedelic *Punk *Pointy *Preppy *Holiday *Combat *Sporty *Fancy *Snowy *Magical *Rare 2013 *High Fashion *Halloween *Pop Star Trivia *Even though the chat bar is not present during the posing phases of the game, players can still chat to each other. They can talk to each other by pressing Enter and then typing a message and pressing Enter again. *Most of the retired themes are seen in the "theme bar" of the inventory as of April 8, 2016. Their texts are colored violet. Along with the retired themes is another theme named Spooky. *Female non-members can only get the minimum score of 5 in the retired theme, Combat, until 2011, when they can get items from the monthly visits of Captain Cody, which count as Combat-themed. *When the host of the fashion show leaves before the second round, the second round's theme will not be multi-themed, and will always just be one color theme. *There are bots (fake players, controlled by a computer) as hosts and contestants. Most of the time, there are 3 bots in one fashion show. They never talk. Bots have patterns in their names, like having "super" at the end of their names or "4u." *In Round 3, Fantage picks items from some of (sometimes all of) the contestants to make the final outfit. - A distinct feature of the bots as contestants is that they tend to dress up like a Fantagian from 2010 because they usually have 2010 clothes on. Another one is that after they change clothes, their eyes go to the Original Eyes and their skin changes to the whitest skin. (unless they already have these eyes and skin when they enter the fashion show) - A distinct feature of the bots as hosts is that they can move while they are picking a theme and they seem like they only wait for the picking theme timer to end and let Fantage choose the theme automatically instead. Category:Games